Music to Your Ears
by inspiration99
Summary: "I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more..." Pick a song and use the given time to write a drabble! Various pairings and other countries to be featured soon, so follow and favorite for more chapters! *currently accepting song/character requests*
1. Chapter 1

**Long Live – 5:17 (Hungary x Prussia)**

It was before they grew up; before he – well, technically she – became a girl and left him. The two rampaged through Europe and conquered the land. They were undefeatable, swearing oaths to their swords and toasting victories to giant mugs of beer, the white foam frothing and spilling over the brim like the German way.

Gilbert remembered fondly, his friend who hid a secret that not even he himself – no, she herself – knew.

But they had their first cigars together, a big, thick one that old man Francis had given to them. Gilbert had coughed and gagged at the taste, but Elizaveta thought the round cigar felt good hanging and puffing from her mouth.

They took on what had seemed like all the armies of Europe together, losing the same amount that they won. Those were the good times, hearing the wild battle cries and the thundering hooves of the Calvary on the vast hills that seemed to be made for wars.

He remembered fondly, but he wondered if she ever did.

* * *

**A/N: Listen to a song and use the given amount of time to write a drabble!**

**This idea is credited to Layne Muffins. **

**Check out my other stories, ****_Memories of Plum Blossoms _****and****_ Princess Mononoke: The Novelization!_**

**More to come with other pairings, so follow, favorite, and review for more! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story – 3:56 (Spain x Belgium)**

He stood outside her window, gazing up at the small curtained space with the hot summer wind against his face. The yellow light streamed through the curtains and he could see a faint silhouette of a girl. He rested a hand on the callous rocks of the wall.

"Bella," he called quietly. "Look out your window."

And as if by miracle, her face appeared at the window, the green eyes sparkling and her blond tresses were floating around her. "_Antonio!_"

"Come out to the garden!" he motioned to the discreet small garden behind them.

Her smile lit up the world, but faded as she bit her lips with worry. "But my brother…"

"It's okay, Bella," he assured her, stepping on the vine that was climbing up the stone wall to gain elevation. "Just tonight; come out for a few moments with me."

Antonio reached up and touched her hand, while hanging onto the vine.

Bella smiled again, shyly. "Just a few moments…alright."

She took his hand and descended the vine.

* * *

**Yay for fluff ~ follow, favorite, and review please!**

**I will take requests for any *hetero* pairings, and crack pairings are okay too...I guess...**

**Also check out my other fics:**

**_Memories of Plum Blossoms_**** (Japan x Taiwan, semi-AU)**

**and **

_**Princess Mononoke: The Novelization**_

_**NEXT WEEK: **_**_France and Jeanne d'Arc_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Follow, favorite, and review please! **

**This is dedicated to Jeanne d'Arc, for her honor and bravery during The Hundred Year War.**

* * *

**Athair Ar Neamh - 3:43 (France x Jeanne d'Arc)**

For as long as he had known her, she had always been fighting. Fighting the English, fighting the suspicious priests, and fighting for him.

Every night when she came back to the camp each night, haggard, with black circles under her eyes and her short blond hair smelling like death, she would quiet tend to her wounds alone, out of the company of the rest of the half-dead army.

She confided in almost none of them; save one.

_"Don't lose heart, Francis," _she would say softly as she held his downcast face in her battle-worn hands by the glow of the campfire. "_God is with us."_

He tried his best not to lose himself to the despair that was all around, but during the times of war, it was difficult to say the least.

They sang each other to sleep with the words of an ancient lullaby, the tune soothing for the wounded souls crying for salvation and lamenting for those dead that would never return. Her head rested in his arms as he sang in his low baritone, the music blending in with the call of the cicadas outside.

_Jeanne…_he shut his eyes as a tear slipped down his face.

And Francis started to sing, those quiet words of the lullaby almost forgotten by time.

* * *

_**RIP Jeanne d'Arc, 1412(?) - 1431**_

_****_**Next week: Japan x Taiwan**


	4. Chapter 4

**This song was apparently featured in an Asian drama called, "Curse of the Golden Flower".**

**It is sung by 周杰伦 ****(Jay Chou) who is a popular singer in Taiwan.**

* * *

**菊花台"****The Chrysanthemum Terrace" – 4:54 (Taiwan x Japan)**

Sixty years. It had been sixty years since she left him, bleeding from countless wounds on the battleground, his white uniform dyed scarlet red and torn to near ribbons.

He didn't remember whether she had looked back, or whether she had called out his name as China led her away; that autumn day he was dying along with the millions in his country.

The pink cherry blossom trees bloomed every year, nevertheless, though they lacked the beautiful girl that had frolicked beneath them. He felt the trees to be empty now. And his heart as well, for that matter.

Kiku wondered where she was, how she fared, and whether she had thought about him at all in the six decades since he fell.

He did. She occupied his mind every single day for sixty years.

He remembered the way they had taken those walks along the small garden path, the koi fish swimming in the pond. He could still see her in a kimono, looking up worriedly up at him.

_"Are you sure you are not hurt, Kiku?"_

_"Yes, Mei. I am fine." _

His small smiles concealed the ugly and painful truth that he would never let her see.

Kiku closed his eyes and leaned back on the tatami mat. He had lied to her countless times to prevent her from worrying too much, but who knew whether it worked or not.

And if anyone else came along now and asked him, he would lie still.

_"Yes. I am perfectly fine."_

* * *

**Next week: Russia and Sisters**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As requested by Skysword. No romantic pairings in this one. The song is from Toy Story 2. Reviews, follows, favorites appreciated!**

* * *

**When She Loved Me - 3:47 (Russia and Sisters)**

In the freezing Slavic winters, they were each other's everything. The early years just after they finally got united as siblings were the years Ivan held dearest to his heart.

They spent hours playing in the snow, and when Katyusha got snow all over her face and started crying, he would pat the freezing ice from her tenderly, with Natalya always clinging on, watching with silent but ever-observant eyes.

When all the snow was gone and they were sitting in his huge mansion by the fireplace and sipping hot chocolate, Katyusha would smile broadly and tell him, "Thank you, brother! I am glad we are always together now."

Natalya nodded vigorously in agreement, never letting her little hands let go of his coat.

"Big sister…"

And even when he got bullied, they were always there to make him feel better and forget the older, oppressing nations, and forget about General Winters.

Yes. Always forget about General Winters.

Ivan fingered the scarf around his neck, a gift from his sisters in the early days. He couldn't remember ever taking it off for a period of time. Overtime it had gotten stained a pale pink from the battles, but he never got rid of it.

Because that was all he had left of them, from those days.

When Katyusha was still happy to be with him, and when Natalya wasn't crazily obsessed with him.

He missed those days.

He missed the innocent girls that were his sisters.

* * *

**Next week: America x Vietnam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Where – 1:51 (America x Vietnam)**

He stayed with her in her exotic land for sixteen years, against the will of his people.

At the end of the sixteen years, with bloody corpses falling around them and the smell of the dead thick in the air, he collapsed, his body seized in pain for his people.

_I can't do this anymore, Viet. I'm sorry. _

She fell with him, holding his head. _Alfred…you promised you would never leave me alone to fight…_Her dark eyes were brimming with tears.

_I'm so sorry…if I stay any longer my people will all die here. They have to go home. _

He rose slowly to his feet and pulled himself from her arms, then turned his back to her painfully.

_Wait…Alfred, wait!_

He glanced back reluctantly to see her face marred by the suffering of her people and the fear of being left for Yao and Ivan to take. It was a devastating image, with the cityscape behind her in grey, smoking ruins and grotesque dead fighters by her feet.

_I'm sorry, Viet. I'll always remember you. _Without another glance back, he forced his tears back and strode away swiftly, his heart falling apart with sorrow as the woman behind him wailed for him to stay and save her.

* * *

**Next week: Switzerland and Liechtenstein**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Raise Me Up – 4:39 (Switzerland and Liechtenstein)**

He sighed and looked down at his battle worn hands, the fresh scars running white rivers down his pale hand. The pain on his body had not ceded yet, but the night was almost over; in a few hours the sun will make its climb up over the frigid Alps, and he would have to face the enemy once more.

"Bruder…" a small voice came from the other side of the bedroom door. He looked up sharply to see his little sister cracking the door open and slipping inside.

"Lilli," he said softly. "How come you are not asleep?"

The small girl shook her head. "I couldn't. I saw your party come in."

They were silent for several moments. She had seen the once proud majestic army reduced to less than half its size, worn and half dead.

Vash sighed bitterly. "I don't want to fight," he muttered, reaching for his gun to polish it before the day started. "I just want this to be over, and then I want to sign a treaty to remain neutral forever."

Lilli looked at him, her emerald eyes wide. "Forever? Neutral forever?" She bit her lip. "That would be very hard. They will be fighting around us then."

Vash smiled sadly and patted her head. "Hard, but not impossible. I'm sick of fighting with all these nations all the time. I don't want to be involved in their fights and quarrels anymore." His hand slipped from her head and rested on his blood-caked jacket. "I'm sorry you had to see the army like that, Lilli," he whispered.

But she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. "It's alright, bruder. We will be okay, and I will always support you, no matter what you do."

"Danke, schwester," he smiled wearily as he watched her drift off to sleep after a restless night of war.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Thousand Years – 4:36 (China x Fa Mulan)**

For twelve years, her comrades in action couldn't tell her apart from any other rough-mannered soldiers on the front with eyes haunted of battles past.

But he knew. He was the only one that did, he would assure her as she wearily took off her armor after a particularly long day on the battlefield.

_The Huns are relentless; they are determined to take the world,_ she sighed to him. _All of Asia and Europe and everything under the sky. _

_No, they won't, _he said to her. _They can't possibly take everything, and they will never last. _

_But you will, Yao. You will last forever. _Mulan leaned her head against the man.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and stroked her long, dark hair. _Don't worry about me, Mulan. _

Her tears were silent as they fell. _You know I will leave you one day, _she whispered.

_Yes, I know. _The sadness in his voice was unmistakable.

_But do you still love me?_

_Yes. I will always love you. _

* * *

**This is a rare pairing...but tell me your thoughts! **

**I have ran out of drabbles to post, so leave a song/character(s) request! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Arms – 4:12 (Belarus x Lithuania)**

To her, he had always been a pushover, shoved around by her beloved big brother.

Pitiful in her eyes, his mousy brown hair and meek disposition couldn't hold a candle to her wonderful, strong big brother.

She hated him. Hated how he was always around, hogging the attention of big brother. Hated how she would hold a dagger to his back, break his fingers, _and_ push him off a ladder, and yet he would still just smile shyly and say to her, "Ah, Miss Belarus, it's so nice to see you."

His name is Lithuania. Toris Laurinaitis. And she hated him with the same vigor she loved her big brother.

So then, on that frigid day when Ivan pushed out of her arms disgustedly, why did she run to his house?

"Natalya!" his voice hid no surprise and concern as she forced her way into his house. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

She froze for a moment, stunned by the way his olive eyes were wide with genuine care for her. She didn't even notice that he had called her by her human name.

_Brother…would never look at me like that. _

_Brother would never accept me as his lover. _

Then, before both of them knew it, she was in his arms, sobbing her heart out.

"Natalya…" he sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

When she had no more tears to shed, she fell into a deep slumber.

As the girl finally woke the next day, she realized that she was on his bed, and he was dozing on a small chair by the bed.

Natalya studied his features silently.

_This man…just who is he? _

_Who is he to me?_

* * *

**Please leave a review for what songs/characters you want to see! **

**Follows and Favorites greatly appreciated! **


End file.
